dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Terms
This is a page dedicated to the common terms used by players in Dokkan Battle. This page explains the description on each term, with a short definition and an example of where a term might be used. This will be updated as much as possible with the help from you in the comments section. ---- Basic terms used by the community (sorted alphabetically) AoE: Stands for "Area of Effect" *Used to refer to cards that attack all units on the field with a Super Attack. *AoE is not used in the game but these characters have the skill All-Target Super Attack. BAMCO / Bamco: Refers to Bandai Namco by combining their two names into one. *The correct acronym for the company is BNEI (Bandai Namco Entertainment Inc.). Board: This is where the fighting takes place. This is where you gain Items, Characters, and Zeni. Buff: A positive status effect that increases one or more of a character's (or the whole team's) base stats and/or abilities to gain an advantage over your opponent. *The term is interchangeable with Boost. *Some Buffs have restrictions/contraints/limitations. **One-round only **Start of the turn **Self buff vs Team buff) **HP restricted (HP above/below x%) Character(s): Refers to cards or units. *The GLB version of Dokkan Battle consistently refers to the cards or units as character(s). **"One SR or higher character is guaranteed..." **"Grab the chance to Summon ... and other powerful characters!" **"Featured Characters" *Japanese Wikia sites on Dokkan Battle generally adhere to the usage of the term "characters." **'キャラ' = Kyara = Character **'キャラクター' = Kya-ra-ku-ta = Character *The term "character(s)" is interchangeable with other terms like, "card(s)", "unit(s)", etc.. The use of these terms, apart from "character(s)", vary from player to player based on personal preference. **The use the term "card(s)" is attributed to Dokkan Battle being a modified Gacha type of game. **The use of the term "unit(s)" is attributed to the popular term often found in many PC and online fighting/strategy games (e.g., Warcraft, Dungeons and Dragons, etc.). ***This terminology is also commonly referred to by players who are familiar with online fighting/strategy games and within mainstream (sub-)groups of online games communities. Combo: Additional Attack(s) or Multiple Attack(s) performed by the same character (which can also be a Super Attack) *There are characters that naturally comes with this ability (see Additional Attack) *Other characters may have this ability activated through the Hidden Potential System. Crit: Short for Critical and refers to a Critical Attack and the ability. *It is a type of attack (or hit) that can inflict (much) higher damage on the opponent. It is usually constrained by statistical probability which may or may not be increase-able. **Some consider Crit as a type of Chance-based attack that is based on a Surge of the character's innate ability. ***This is not the same as the concept of Rage mode, or Berserk mode found in other fighting/strategy/RPG games. Debuff or Nerf: A negative status effect that decreases one or more of an opponent's (or the opponents' team) base stats and/or abilities to gain an advantage over your opponent(s). DEF Per Ki Sphere: DEF Per Ki Sphere is a method in Dokkan Battle where units with a DEF per Ki sphere passive or leader skill use Oolong (AGL or TEQ) or Puar (INT or STR or PHY) items to change the entire layout to a certain Ki orb type. The nuking unit then collects these orbs for massive defence outputs. DPS: A modified term referring to Damage Per Shot or sometimes Damage per Super (Attack) depending on the context. *This is the attack value that shows up whenever a character attacks. This can be your greatest ally or your worst enemy. Enemies (mostly the bosses) can gain a major boost on their DPS whenever one of their Super Attacks are activated. **The term originally refers to Damage per Second. DS: Dragon Stones *The most popular form of "currency" in Dokkan Battle because they allow you to Summon on Gachas for new and powerful characters. Dupe System: Dupe System refers to the Hidden Potential System. *More in depth explaination on Hidden Potential System page EZA: Extreme Z-Awakening. *EZA was added for "out-of-date" cards that reached the TUR level. They can now be Extreme Z-Awakened and reach level 140. They also gain new Leader and Passive Skills and their Super Attack can reach level 15. This happens in 7 stages with Extreme Z-Battle Medals and with their Extreme Z-Battle Event. Gacha: Refers to the Gachas or Summon Banners. *Historically Gacha is the released sound made by toy vending machines as the machines release toys after money is fed into them. These vending machinese are known as Gachapon. The toys are usually encased in a spherical plastic covering, similar to a Poké Ball in Pokémon. Over time, different toys or items are made available, like collectible cards, fluffy plush toys, etc. *One of the key elements of Gacha, is Chance (aka Luck, Probability). For a list on the various Gachas in Dokkan Battle check Gachas. Gachapon: Toy vending machines with various goodies or gifts inside usually toys and cards. These vending machines had it's root in Japan but has spread to many countries, especially in some East and Southeast Asian countries. *The concept of items-distribution from r Gachapon has been modified and used extensively in the creating of console and online games. For examples **Player earn a currency upon completing tasks, that can be redeemed or exchanged for goods in a shop. ***In Dokkan Battle this currency refers to the Trade Points, while shop refers to Baba's Shop. **Players collect unique currency from special quests or events, which can be redeemed or exchanged for limited-time goodies. ***In Dokkan Battle these unique currencies refer to Incredible Gems, Hercule Badges, etc. These unique currencies can be exchanged for Treasures like the Incredible Hourglass, limited-time cards like Yamcha, Old Kai awakening medals, etc. **Players put real money as credits into the machines. With increasing amount of money, the likelihood of the players receiving rare to ultra rare items increased. ***In Dokkan battle the currency is real money and credits that are converted to Dragon Stones. The medium for exchange is the Gachas or Summon Banners. Ki Glitch: A Glitch in Dokkan Battle that allows players to reboot the game to determine which character gains a Ki boost from a Ki boosting circle (or pad). *It is a method that enables you to gain Ki boost on the specific character you wanted. It is also considered a form of an acceptable "cheat". **Before starting make sure that your phone or tablet is Not Locked or Ki Glitch will not work. **When you land on a ? Ki boost pad (or circle) on your way to the boss, one random character's thumbnail will pop up, indicating that this character receives a certain Ki boost value. If the character is not the one that you wanted to gain the Ki boost, push the power button on your phone to put it in the Sleep Mode. Do not shut down your device! **Then on your device's home screen find the Dokkan Battle app and close it. Now open or load the app back up. If you put your phone into Sleep Mode fast enough, when you return in the game, you should spawn back just before you landed on the Ki Boost pad (or circle). You may now repeat this repeat as many times as necessary to get the boost for the character you wanted. This was popularized when the Berserker of Destruction Dokkan event first came around. **If you are playing Dokkan Battle through an emulator like BlueStacks, just click on the close x on the top-left of the emulator, and then load the game app again. You do this just about when the character's thumbnail popped up after landing on the Ki Boost pad (or circle). ***The above glitch will no longer function on JPN version of Dokkan Battle. It is likely that the fix to this glitch will be implemented on GLB version, and/or other versions of Dokkan Battle besides GLB and JPN. KO: Knock-Out **Knock your opponent(s) out, the battle concludes with your victory; *Stun **Prevents 1 or all your opponents from attacking or launching (a) Super Attack(s) against your Team for a set number of rounds. ***Technically Stun is not a KO. However there are some users that refer to Stun as KO (or misinterpreted Stun as KO). Leaders: Characters that should be the leader of your team due to their stats/skills/... **Top Leaders **Mono-Type Leaders **Ki & Stat Boost Leaders Mono-Type Team: A team comprised of characters of the same Type * Mono-AGL ' A team comprised of AGL Type characters. * '''Mono-TEQ ' A team comprised of TEQ Type characters. * 'Mono-INT ' A team comprised of INT Type characters. * 'Mono-STR ' A team comprised of STR Type characters. * 'Mono-PHY ' A team comprised of PHY Type characters. '''Nuking / Carpet Bomber: A Super Attack that inflicts much higher damage from ATK boosts gained by collecting a string of Spheres of the Same Type as the Character, or those gained by collecting a string of Same Type of Spheres that are different from the Character's Type. *'Labels': Nuke Leaders/cards or PKS Leaders/cards (Per Ki Sphere) *Using a Sphere-Type-changing support items, like Oolong (AGL), to convert all TEQ Ki spheres on the battle plane to AGL Ki Spheres. *With proper practice and execution massive amount of damages are dealt upon the opponent(s). *For additional information, please refer to Raise ATK (Ki Sphere). **Golden Emperor Golden Frieza (AGL)'s Leader Skill to gain a 30% ATK boost by collecting a string of AGL Ki spheres **Crusher of Evil Super Saiyan God SS Goku (TEQ)'s Leader Skill and/or Passive Skill, to convert All Rainbow Ki spheres to TEQ Ki spheres PKS: Per Ki Sphere OP: In games this refers to "overpowered" or "Over-Powered". *Usually refers to an ability, items or a function that results in a certain imbalance in the game, or in the upsetting (or game-changing) of the norm that the players have adjusted or have familiarized themselves with. **In community forums the term "OP" usually refers to "original poster". OVER 9000: ''' A term used originally by Vegeta. Used to describe someone with an exceptionally high combat power. '''Rainbow: Rainbow Ki Sphere is Unique Type of spheres that is not constrained by any specific Type, and can chain-link with other Types of Ki Spheres. When attacking, the Rainbow Ki Sphere will count as any Ki Sphere, but providing lesser 'Burst' bonus. *If a chain of TEQ Ki Spheres are lined up and there is a Rainbow Ki Sphere, the Rainbow Ki Sphere will act as a TEQ. This goes for all Ki Sphere types. *Rainbow Ki Sphere can also be changed into any type that its chain-linked with. **Crusher of Evil Super Saiyan God SS Goku's passive skill makes all Rainbow Ki Spheres turn into TEQ. **Some Characters have similar Passive Skill as Crusher of Evil, but would change the Ki Spheres to other Type/s. *Rainbow is also a loosely used term to refer to a character's ability that is effective for all Types, such as The Supreme Warrior Super Gogeta's Leader Skill, which some considered a "Rainbow" Ki leader. Rainbow Team: A team comprised of all 5 Types' of character attributes. Re-Rolling: A method used whenever starting a new account to gain new (and better) characters. *What basically happen is, you make a new account (Making sure to have a transfer code for your current account), and play through the tutorial part of the game. After completing the tutorial, you will gain some amount of Dragon Stones. You then proceed to go to the Summon area and do a Multi Summon. This can be repeated indefinitely. RNG: Random Number Generator or Random Number Generation *The generation of a sequence of numbers or symbols that cannot be reasonably predicted better than by a random chance, usually through a random-number generator (RNG)". Wikipedia **Within online game communities, there are players who use the acronym RNG to refer to one or a combination of things, such as, Luck, Chance, Probability, Favor, Fate, etc. SA: Super Attack Sealing: A Special Attack move or an ability that prevents opponent(s) from launching a Super Attack against your Team. *The number of turns that a Seal is effective vaires from character to character. Some characters' Sealing move are Chance-based (or rely on Chance). **For a list of characters with this skill check Seal Super Attack. Spawn: Originally this term refers to the re-awakening of a character after it died or after it was killed. One of the key elements of this term is the frequency of multiple or repeat appearances (at times, infinite-like). *Some players refer to this term as the probabilistic multiple appearances and re-appearances of items, sub-bosses, or special landing pads in any given run. **This term is attributed to have its original from the PC game, "Doom." Spheres: Ki Spheres (also Ki, Ki Balls or Orbs) are the spheres collected to gather Ki (indicated by 'bar') in the Ki meter (or Ki gauge). *Gathered Ki Spheres will allow your character to launch an attack or Super Attack. The spheres are used to deal damage in the game. The Ki Meter has 12 bars. **Some characters do not require a full 12-bar on the Ki meter to launch their Super Attacks. Check Premier Super Attack. **Some characters have multiple phase for different Super Attacks depending on the number of bars collected in the Ki meter. Check Diverse Super Attack. **Some characters can transcend the normal 12-bar in the Ki-meter. *There are 5 Types of Spheres, AGL, STR, PHY, INT, and TEQ. Rainbow Sphere is the 6th. Stunning: Stun enables a specific character to stop an enemy or enemies from launching normal attacks and/or Super Attacks for a set number of turns. Some characters can Stun for 1 round, while others can Stun for 2 rounds. *A good example of this being used is during The Horrific Cell Games Dokkan Event. What basically happens, is that you get a character with the stun passive (such as Deep Blue Gaze General Blue, or the The Fearsome Tree of Might Turles) to hit the Surpassing All Perfect Cell with a Super Attack. This will then cause Cell to be stunned, having him not hit you. THIS IS NOT AN INSTANT K.O! This is a common misconception, this will not K.O. anyone, it just stops them from attacking. For additional information, please refer to Stun. The (Game) Developer: This refers to the developer of Dokkan Battle game which is a company contracted by BNEI known as Akatsuki Inc. (Japanese page) 600px TP: Trade Points *The points you get after a trade at Baba's Shop. You can trade your cards, items, awakening medals for trade points. TUR: Transcended Ultra Rare *Dokkan awakened SSR that reached UR level. *TUR characters can reach level 120 without Z-Awakening. Tier: Tier is a fan-based naming system to classify or group cards in a hierarchical grouping. *The term "tier" might be interchangeable with "gen" (for "generation") Type: *Character Class **(Designation Type) = Super, Extreme; ***Super or Extreme "Type" leaders only boost Z-Awakened cards. ***Super or Extreme "Class" leaders will boost all awoken or un-awoken cards. *Character Attributes ** Class Type) = AGL, TEQ, INT, STR, PHY. Yolo: A play of word on a single summon (or solo summon), while hoping to get a great character. A single summon costs 5 Dragon Stones. ---- Different Types of Ki Spheres and Character Types: There are five (six if you count the Rainbow Type) different Types of Ki Spheres and Character Types. Each Type has its own strengths and weaknesses. * AGL : Agility ** Strong vs STR; Weak vs TEQ * STR : Strength ** Strong vs PHY; Weak vs AGL * PHY : Physique or Physical ** Strong vs INT; Weak vs STR * INT : Intelligence ** Strong vs TEQ; Weak vs PHY * TEQ : Technique ** Strong vs AGL; Weak vs INT * Rainbow ** A versatile Type that becomes the Type that the sphere(s) are chain-linked with ---- Character Thumbs: With the number of varied transformations entering Dokkan a change to some of the thumbs had to be made to allow for instant clarification of what a card does or has done to be in a page. * **If you see a thumb with a "flaming guy" in the corner then that means this card has transformed to be in that state. This usually means the card will have new passive or special skills and sometimes new link skills. * **If you see a thumb with a Z in the corner, this means that the card has received an Extreme Z-Awakening, usually this means the card has new leader skill and passive skill. * ** If you see a card with both "flaming guy" and Z in the corner, this is a card that has had an Extreme Z-Awakening that is in a transformed state. * 80px|link=Plucky Low-Class Warrior Tora (Giant Ape)80px|link=Phantom Majin Sealed Within Tapion (Hirudegarn)80px|link=Evil Namekian Lord Slug (Giant Form)80px|link=Infinite Love Ribrianne (Giant Form)80px|link=Outburst of Emotions Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta & Bulma ** Giant transformers and Rage cards do not need a clarification marker because they actually lose all their link skills and passive skill abilities, becoming invincible for a set number of turns instead. Rage cards do gain Diverse Super Attack 'and 'Premier Super Attack '''special skills though. Less-Common Terms for Dokkan Battle '''Melee: a confused fight, skirmish, or scuffle. (source: Google) Round Robin: a tournament in which each competitor plays in turn against every other. (source: Google) Sortie: an attack made by troops coming out from a position of defense. (source: Google) ---- Official Dokkan Battle Websites (BNEI) *English: The Official Dokkan Battle website (Global) *Japanese: The Official Dokkan Battle website (Japan) *French: The Official Dokkan Battle website (France) *Korean: The Official Dokkan Battle website (Korea) *Taiwanese-Chinese: The Official Dokkan Battle website (Taiwan) *BNEI Global Headquarter - Inquiries and Comments/Requests *#For iOS users *#For Android users *#BNEI Official FAQ list for iOS users *#BNEI Official FAQ list for Android (Google Play) users Category:Guide